Baek Ji Young
Baek Ji Young (בקוריאנית:백지영, בעברית: באק ג'י יונג) היא זמרת סולו דרום קוריאנית החתומה תחת WS Entertainment. היא מוכרת במיוחד בזכות שירי הדאנס הלטיניים שלה, למרות שבשנים האחרונות היא הרחיבה את עצמה והתמקדה יותר בבלדות. היא החלה את דרכה בשנת 1999 עם שיר הנושא "Choice" מתוך אלבום הסטודיו הראשון שלה "Sorrow". בשנת 2000, שיא הפופולריות שלה, היא היתה מעורבת בשערוריית מין עם המנהל האישי שלה, מה שהרס לה את הקריירה. רק בשנת 2006 היא עלתה שוב לגדולה עם אלבום הסטודיו "Smile Again" וצברה שוב פופולריות בזכות שיר הנושא המוצלח מאוד שלו "I Won't Love". את בכורתה ביפן היא עשתה במאי 2013 תחת סוכנות המוזיקה Imperial Records עם הסינגל "Sono Onna", שהוא למעשה הגרסה היפנית ללהיט שלה "That Woman" מתוך פסקול הדרמה "Secret Garden". 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 백지영. * שם מלא באנגלית: Baek Ji Young. *'שם מלא בעברית:' באק ג'י יונג. *'שם נוסף:' Baek Z Young. * שם נוסף בעברית: באק זי יונג. *'כינויים:' Queen of Ballads, OST Queen (מלכת הבלדות \ מלכת הפסקולים) *'תאריך לידה:' 25 במרץ 1976. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * יוני 1999: "Sorrow" * אפריל 2000: "Rouge" * יוני 2001: "Tres" * ספטמבר 2003: "Smile" * מרץ 2006: "Smile Again" * ספטמבר 2007: "The Sixth Miracle" * נובמבר 2008: "Sensibility" * מאי 2011: "PITTA" 'אריזה מחודשת' * אוגוסט 2006: "Thank You I Can Smile Again" 'אלבומי אוסף' * נובמבר 2000: "Special 1+2" * ינואר 2002: "Best & Live New Release" * אוקטובר 2003: "Ultimate Edition" * יוני 2010: "Timeless; The Best" * מרץ 2013: "flash back Drama O.S.T Best" * אוגוסט 2014: "OST Best Limited Package" 'מיני אלבומים' * אוגוסט 2009: "EGO" * מאי 2012: "Good Boy" 'סינגלים' * אפריל 2008: "Gypsy Tears" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * יוני 2006: "Love Is Beautiful" * אוגוסט 2006: "Tomorrow" * מאי 2007: "Crush" Jade מ- Sweetbox * פברואר 2008: "Love is Lalala" עם Yu Ri * מרץ 2010: "Will Love Come" עם Mighty Mouth * פברואר 2012: "Magic" עם Shin Seung Hun & Gil & Kangta * ינואר 2013: "Hate" * מאי 2013: "Reminded Of You" * מאי 2014: "Fervor" * מאי 2014: "Still in Love" 'פסקולים' * מאי 2006: "I'm Going Too" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: I Go With You) * אוקטובר 2006: "Bad Person" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Hwang Jin Yi) * מאי 2009: "Love Is Not A Crime" (מתןך פסקול הסדרה: Ja Myung Go) * אוקטובר 2009: "Don't Forget" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: IRIS) * יולי 2010: "The Same Heart" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Road Number One) * נובמבר 2010: "That Woman" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Secret Garden) * נובמבר 2010: "That Man" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Secret Garden) * ינואר 2011: "I Can't Drink" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Greatest Love) * יולי 2011: "Today, I Love You Too" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Princess' Man) * אוקטובר 2011: "It Hurts Here" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: A Thousand Days' Promise) * מרץ 2012: "After a Long Time" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Rooftop Prince) * ספטמבר 2012: "Love and Again, Love" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Arang and the Magistrate) * אפריל 2013: "Spring Rain" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Gu Family Book) * אוגוסט 2013: "I'm Crying" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Good Doctor) * ינואר 2015: "Because Of You" (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Hyde, Jekyll, Me) * מאי 2015: "And... And" (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Producer) * מרץ 2016: "So, Goodbye" (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Goodbye Mr. Black) * ספטמבר 2016: "Love Is Over" (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) 'שירים נוספים' * נובמבר 2001: "Santa Claus Is Comin To Town" * מרץ 2002: "Love for You" עם - Seo Jeong Hoon * מרץ 2004: "Na" * מרץ 2007: "Day & Night" עם K.Will * יוני 2007: "Time to Break up" עם Soul Star * אוקטובר 2007: "It's True" עם - Eun Ji Won * אוגוסט 2009: "Miss U" עם Mighty Mouth * אוגוסט 2011: "Reminiscence" עם - Leessang * פברואר 2012: "Because I'm Afraid" עם Na Yoon-kwon * פברואר 2012: "Text Message" עם Mario * אפריל 2012: "Should I Laugh or Cry?" עם - Electroboyz 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'סינגלים' * מאי 2013: "Sono Onna" 'קליפוגרפיה' Choice|'Choice' Burden|'Burden' Dash-0|'Dash' Sad Salsa|'Sad Salsa' Falling|'Falling' Emotion|'Emotion' Smile|'Smile' I Won't Love Again|'I Won't Love Again' Ez Do Dance|'Ez Do Dance' Love is Beautiful|'Love is Beautiful' Crush FT. Jade from Sweetbox|'(Crush (Feat. Jade from Sweetbox' All I Need Is Your Love|'All I Need Is Your Love' The Reason I Have Lots of Tears|'The Reason I Have Lots of Tears' Love is lalala FT Yuri|'(Love is lalala (Feat. Yuri' Like Being Shot by a bullet|'Like Being Shot by a bullet' MY Ear's Candy feat. Taek Yeon of 2PM|'(My Ear's Candy (Feat. Taek Yeon of 2PM' Will Love Come FT Mighty Mouth|'(Will Love Come (Feat. Mighty Mouth' Baek Ji Young - Over Time|'Over Time' Baek Ji Young - Same Heart|'Same Heart' Ordinariness|'Ordinariness' Good Boy|'Good Boy' Hate|'Hate' Baek Ji Young - Spring Rain|'Spring Rain' BAEK Z YOUNG - Is Crying|'Is Crying' Baek Ji Young - Fervor|'Fervor' Still in Love-0|'Still in Love' Whenever it rains ft Na Won Ju|'(Whenever It Rains (Feat. Na Won Ju' Baek Z Young - Wind Blows|'Wind Blows' Garosugil at dawn with Song Yu Vin|'(Garosugil At Dawn (Feat. Song Yu Vin' Medicine Feat. Verbal Jint|'(Medicine (Feat. Verbal Jint' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * האתר היפני הרשמי * טוויטר * אינסטגרם * קפה דאום קטגוריה:סולו קטגוריה:זמרות